outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Upshur
Miles Upshur is an investigative reporter and the unseen protagonist of Outlast and a secondary character in Outlast: Whistleblower. He arrives to investigate Mount Massive Asylum based on a lead he receives from an anonymous source. __TOC__ Background According to the beta version of the Whistleblower document, Miles originally worked as a regular journalist for an unknown company before being fired, as a result for posting unacceptable material regarding the situation in Afghanistan. Since then, Miles has been self-employed as an investigative journalist. Abilities He appears to be a young man in his 20's. Miles is capable of surprising athletic feats, from climbing to leaping across ledges and is able to escape even the fastest enemies. While not physically weak, he is no match for the psychotic prisoners known as the Variants. Instead of fighting them head on, he chooses not to engage them directly and relies on his speed and agility to escape harm and hide from them. The only exception to this are certain scripted events, like when he fights off patients or variants who attempt to strangle him, or when Richard Trager pursues him into the elevator. He will often hide in lockers, under beds, or simply blend in with the darkness to avoid pursuing Variants. He brings along with him a notepad to write down his thoughts, and a handheld camcorder to record the happenings in the asylum. Its night vision feature allows him to navigate through the darkness. Story ''Outlast'' Miles heads out to Mount Massive Asylum after receiving an email about the suspicious activity that is going on at the asylum. After finding a way in, he is greeted with a grim discovery - the dead bodies of staff and security guards. Miles observes some patients moving around the asylum, before he is grabbed by Chris Walker, who exclaims, "Little pig..." and throws him a floor down through a window. Upon regaining consciousness, Father Martin finds him and after seeing his video camera, calls him an "apostle" to the deeds being done at Mount Massive Asylum. Miles attempts to gather information using the Security Controls but is thwarted by Father Martin turning off the power and Walker tracking him down in the security room. After Miles restarts the generator in the basement of the Administration Block and returns to the Security Control room to open the main doors, Father Martin overwhelms him and injects him with a sedative. He says that he cannot allow Miles to leave just yet. He shows Miles security footage of soldiers being slaughtered by an entity called The Walrider, and that he has to accept the gospel so all doors before him will open. Miles then blacks out and is transported by Father Martin to the holding cells in the Prison Block. Miles wakes up in Father Martin's cell, with the phrase "Rest in Peace" written in blood on the wall. Miles leaves the cell, he encounters The Twins, they discuss killing Miles and taking his tongue and liver, but deciding not to do so yet, for it would be impolite towards Father Martin, who told them not to touch Miles. After having traversed the Prison Block, Miles enters the Sewer through a hole in the shower room, he has to drain the water in order to continue. After going through the Sewer to reach the Male Ward, Miles is chased by a few Variants. During the chase, Miles escapes in a dumbwaiter and meets Doctor Trager, who ambushes him and takes him captive. Trager then tortures him by cutting off two of his fingers with a pair of large bone scissors, but Miles manages to escape when Trager leaves the room. Miles eventually finds the key to the elevator. Trager opens the gate when the elevator passes him, but Miles is able to hold him back, and Trager is crushed by the elevator, killing him. Miles then meets up with Father Martin, who tells him to meet him outside. Miles encounters The Walrider from here onwards as he progresses through the Courtyard. Father Martin is next seen inside the Female Ward where he shouts down at Miles from the upper floors, telling him how to reach him. Miles has to open the laundry chute by collecting 3 fuses from the nearby rooms to get the key to unlock the stairwell to the upper floors. During a jump, Miles loses his camcorder as it falls down through a gap and he is forced to descend into the darkness without his night vision to get it back. Miles then returns to the Administration Block, where he gains access to the Chapel by getting the key from the Theater to unlock the stairwell. There he is witness to the crucifixion of Father Martin, who asks him to record his death. Afterwards, Miles enters the Underground Lab using the elevator, where he is chased by The Walrider through a long corridor and gets ambushed by Chris Walker. The Walrider in turn ambushes Walker and brutally murders him. Miles continues ahead and meets Dr. Wernicke who explains how the entire event started in the first place, including what they intended to do with the patients. Wernicke instructs Miles on how to stop The Walrider by killing it's host William "Billy" Hope by disabling his life support system. After Miles terminates Billy's life support and kills him, The Walrider, now without a host, attacks Miles and fuses itself in his body. Grievously wounded, Miles limps towards the exit, only to find Dr. Wernicke and several soldiers waiting for him. The soldiers shoot him, but as he falls to the ground, Wernicke realizes Miles has become The Walrider's new host. As the screen fades to black, The Walrider can be heard killing the soldiers as they scream in agony. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' It is revealed that Miles had survived the dreadful experience and managed to take full control over The Walrider. After Waylon was assaulted by Jeremy at the main doors of the Administration Block while attempting to escape the asylum, Miles, unknowingly to Waylon, uses The Walrider to ambush Jeremy and rips him into pieces. When Waylon reaches and enters Miles' car, he notices through the windshield, a dark cloud hovering in front of the asylum. Waylon then picks up the camcorder to look more closely, noticing a shadowy figure standing in the midst of it, limping towards the exit. Before having to think twice, he struggles with the gear and attempts to turn the car around. As the car gets surrounded by the black cloud, it turns around faster, before being assisted in being pushed through the gates allowing Waylon to drive off with enough evidence to bring down Murkoff. Killed Victims *A Security Guard (Optional; Accidental - if the player presses the elevator button in the Administration Block) *A Variant (Possible - pushed across a railing in the pre-updated version of the game on Windows in Prison Block) *Richard Trager (Caused) *Billy Hope *Rudolf Wernicke (Possibly) *Murkoff's Tactical Division *Jeremy Blaire Gallery Trivia *Though he never talks, his voice can be heard in his screams, breaths and gasps. *In his notes, Miles often uses dark humor when writing about each situation, giving the player a little more about Miles' character. *Although Miles' face is never shown, his silhouette reveals that he has got short hair. *His entire name is a reference to the term "miles up shore without a paddle", meaning that he is in too deep to return. *Miles' last name is misspelled in one of the games' updates as "Upsher". *Miles' email address is milesupshur@gmail.com, as revealed in the document that he acquires at the beginning of the game. *Miles drives a red 1987 Jeep Wrangler YJ. *The registration number on Miles' car plates, B-67294, is an HTML code for hex color. *As Miles' name was never revealed to other characters, each of them assigns him with a different name, some of them being "little pig" by Walker, "buddy" by Trager and "my son" by Martin. *Miles shows basic understanding of computers (he likely uses them for his work frequently) when using the security system computer in the Administration Block. *Even if the player doesn't pick up a single document in the game, Miles will still include some of the data from them in his notes. *The beta version of the game had Miles log in to his email account via computer and view Waylon's email, instead of bringing the file along with him to the asylum. *If the player manages to catch up to Chris while he's stalking the corridor, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *If Miles presses the elevator button in the Administration Block, a screaming security guard will be seen falling down the shaft. *In the original version of the game, Miles pushed an assaulting Variant over the railing in Prison Block. After the game was updated and all of the quick time events were replaced with cutscenes, the outcome changes as another Variant assists Miles by pushing the assaulting Variant over the railing. *Miles shares the same voice actor with Stephenson and Waylon Park. *It was originally planned for Miles to have been sexually assaulted at some point in the game. This was later scrapped by the developers as they've considered the scene to be excessive. *Miles' head doesn't have a texture. Instead, there is a sliced bloody neck. It can be seen in the cutscene that appears when Miles' head gets ripped off by Walker or when decapitated by Trager. One has been built, albeit invisible in-game, in order for his shadow to appear normal. In Whistleblower, the head model has been fused with Miles' texture in order to create a full body appearance while enveloped by the nano swarm. Character List es:Miles Upshur ru:Майлз Апшер fr:Miles Upshur Category:Outlast Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Spoilers